Der Monster Klub
'"Der Monster Klub" '''is the twenty-second episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 25, 2013. Not to be confused with the group of the same name, Der Monster Klub. Synopsis Randy and Howard learn that an outcast group called Der Monster Klub is playing a dangerous game that could destroy the school. Plot The episodes starts as Principal Slimovitz opening of the new cafeteria after the Ninja, though protecting the students of Norrisville High, failed to protect the cafeteria itself. Randy and Howard hope to score the most desirable seat there, which they call "ShangriLunch." Howard beats Bash Johnson to the ShangriLunch table with stunning acrobatic moves, sliding on a chair to the table, to Randy's surprise and delight; however, Bash quickly tosses them aside, and Slimovitz hands them both detentions for sprinting and soaring. Randy and Howard are then invited to a small table gaming group called Der Monster Klub, formed from unpopular students at the school (all have previously been turned into monsters) They play a game in which they become monsters and take revenge on those who mistreat them. Juggo dislikes Stevens for playing the Sad Trombone whenever he drops something when he juggles, Accordion Dave hates Bash for bullying him over his skill on the accordion, and Theresa Fowler hates Principal Slimovitz for spending the Norrisville High Twirl Team budget to rebuild the cafeteria. Even though Randy and Howard are reluctant to play at first, they start to enjoy the game and its vicarious revenge. Randy accidentally tells Julian how monsters are spawned. Julian then intentionally humiliates his friends in order to have them transformed into monsters by The Sorcerer in order to take revenge on their tormentors. While Randy goes Ninja, Howard quickly finds the opportunity to occupy the popular table. Randy tries to stop the monster, but Julian gets in the way. When Randy stops Julian, he gets so upset over losing the chance for revenge that The Sorcerer manages to transform Julian as well, causing a multiple monster rampage. Randy goes into the gym to find a gigantic web holding Bash, Stevens, and the Principal. As the Ninja attempts to rescue him, he is caught in the web, but he manages to escape. He tries to figure out what precious item the monsters hold dear, and realizes it was the dice they used to play the game. After barely crushing the dice, Randy is relieved to find that Julian has forgotten how to spawn monsters and everything reverts to normal. Randy and Howard are pleased to sit at their preferred lunch table, ShangriLunch. After a quick talk about accidentally revealing the secret to spawning monsters, the screen zooms out to show that since the gym was unusable at the moment, the cafeteria had temporarily had became the gym and their food is squashed by a basketball. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Der Monster Klub, consisting of: **Julian **Theresa Fowler **Juggo **Dave *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Principal Slimovitz *Stevens *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Cafeteria Lady *Bucky Hensletter *Cass Simonson *Dancing Fish *Doug Jaminski *Doug *Glenn *Mick *Steve Riley *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Glasses and Blue Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Hair and Dress *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *The title of the episode and name of Julian's club are German for "The Monster Club." This is commented on in the episode, when Julian explains to Howard that a "Klub" (pronounced "kloob") is just a "European" way of saying "club." *This is the first time when the students intentionally turn into monsters (at least, this was Julian's intention for himself and Der Monster Klub). *It is hinted here for the second time that Theresa may have crush on Randy. The first time it was hinted at was in "Night of the Living McFizzles." *This is the second episode in which the NinjaNomicon did not give any lessons or make an appearance, the first being "Night of the Living McFizzles." *This marks the first speaking role of Accordion Dave. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1